


Una conversación que quedó a medias

by SenyoretaLaliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post 4x03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenyoretaLaliot/pseuds/SenyoretaLaliot
Summary: Sherlock y Molly charlan un poquito. Desde el punto de vista de Molly.Advertencia: contiene spoilers. Un montón de spoilers. Un avión entero cargado de spoilers. Y mucha angst, por supuesto, rabia, amores frustrados, y algo que aunque me pese me temo que está muy cerca de la cursilería. Sin shipeo, lo siento.





	1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado dos días y medio desde aquella conversación cuando recibió otra llamada suya. Como la vez anterior, se quedó mirando el teléfono de reojo unos instantes, recelosa. Respiró hondo y lo cogió. 

– Sherlock. 

– Molly – respondió él, con voz ligeramente aliviada–. ¿Estás en casa? 

Aquello la irritó de un modo desproporcionado, por ser un inicio tan inocente. O tal vez no tan desproporcionado, se justificó, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo había pasado desde su pequeña (pero matona) charla. Desde mucho antes, de hecho. Desde que murió Mary, y aquellos dos imbéciles empezaron una competición para ver quien estaba más en la mierda. Y ella que se había quedado con la niña, haciendo de canguro calladita y abnegada, mientras los veía ser arrastrados por aquella espiral negra y asquerosa, sin hacer ninguno de los dos nada para evitarlo y sin dejarle hacer nada a ella.

Luego unos momentos de paz, los dos imbéciles vuelven lentamente a sonreír y a recuperar el peso que habían perdido, ella empieza a respirar mejor, y entonces aquella maldita llamada. No debió de ser más de un minuto y medio, pero la había dejado con unas ganas permanentes de llorar. “Dime que me quieres, es por un caso”, ¡¿se puede saber qué gilipollez es esta?!

Y por si fuera poco, resultó ser que Sherlock se había embarcado en la aventura más importante de su vida, con los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, y, ¿adivinad quién se había quedado en casita? Molly, cómo no. O no era lo suficientemente buena o no era lo suficientemente relevante, y no sabría decir cuál de las dos opciones la jodía más. Agh, qué harta estaba de que la dejaran al margen. Qué harta estaba de todo y de todos.

– Hace apenas unas semanas predijiste los movimientos de media docena de personas con quince días de antelación, y estando de mierda hasta el culo. Sabes perfectamente si estoy o no en casa. Ve al grano. ¿Qué quieres? 

Él cogió aire. 

– Quiero hablar contigo. Sobre lo de anteayer. Cara a cara. ¿Crees que puedes…? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo ahora? 

– Sí –“A buenas horas me lo dices”, pensó, y sin embargo el tono le salió más sumiso de lo que le hubiera gustado–. Sí, claro. Vente a mi casa. 

Segundos más tarde sonó el timbre. 

– Capullo. Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabes? ¿Esto también lo habías predicho? –siguió hablándole por el móvil, con los ojos fijos en la puerta pero sin moverse del sofá, los labios prietos, la respiración algo agitada. 

– No. No, te lo prometo –casi podía ver su cara de la-he-cagado–. No tenía ni idea de cómo ibas a reaccionar. No tengo ni idea de cómo vas a reaccionar ahora, tampoco. Y la verdad es que me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso –le oyó soltar aire por la nariz, una media risa–. ¿Me abres? –silencio. Ella se levantó y echó a andar por el pasillo– Molly, por favor. Ábreme. Por favor. Por fa- 

Le abrió, claro. Se quedaron allí unos instantes, mirándose. Sherlock colgó y se guardó el móvil sin apartar los ojos. 

– ¿Puedo pasar? 

Ella se apartó sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirarle. Caminó detrás suyo hasta el final del pasillo. Cuando él se detuvo, inseguro de dónde ir, ella le adelantó con un movimiento fluido y lo condujo a la cocina. 

– ¿Quieres un té? –dijo sin volverse. Se hizo un silencio, y cuando se giró desconcertada se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado mirando el exprimidor de limones con una mirada extraña, fija. Cuando habló había un deje extraño en su voz. 

– No, gracias. 

Ella trasteó aún un poco, evitándolo con la mirada, y finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas. Sherlock la imitó. 

– Molly… –inspiró profundamente–. Molly, sé que en nuestra última conversación te hice daño, y lo siento. Te quiero, es verdad que te quiero, pero no… No en el sentido romántico, por así decirlo. Lo siento. De veras lo siento. 

Ella se limitó a asentir, no le salían las palabras. Al cabo de un rato recobró la voz: 

– Dijiste que era por un caso –dijo en un tono blanco, sin emoción. 

– En cierto modo. 

Pausa. 

– ¿Y pues? 

Él levantó la vista para mirarla, parecía disculparse. 

– Me vas a odiar. Sé que odias que todo tenga que girar en torno a los casos. 

– Adelante, ya estoy acostumbrada –se esforzó en poner en su respuesta todo su veneno. Él suspiró. 

– ¿Has hablado con Lestrade? ¿Sobre…? ¿Sobre mi hermana? 

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Era eso por lo que había tardado tanto en hablarle? ¿Para que Lestrade tuviera tiempo de contárselo todo? En sus ojos, aquello substituía una forma de cobardía por otra. Se dio cuenta de que su fría expresión no era muy alentadora para él, pero no quiso enmendarlo. Estaba demasiado harta, pensó, y en vez de eso respondió: 

– Es todavía más lista que tú y que Mycroft y está aún más loca. Se fugó de una cárcel secreta y metió a John en un pozo para presionarte. ¿Es esto? 

– Es un buen resumen –se rió entre dientes, y luego se puso serio de golpe. Cuando habló lo hizo mirando la pared de enfrente–. Pero antes de meter a John en el pozo, nos hizo pasar por unas cuantas… Unas cuantas pruebas. Había una niña en un avión en el que todos estaban drogados, los pasajeros, la tripulación, todos; el avión funcionaba en piloto automático y lo hubiera estrellado si nosotros nos hubiéramos negado a hacer lo que ella nos pedía. 

– Suena a cuando Moriarty ató aquellas bombas a aquella pobre gente. 

Él asintió. 

– Se conocían. 

Aunque no lo habría admitido nunca, le estaba costando lo suyo digerir todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de la hermana de Sherlock. Le miró fijamente un rato; viendo que no iba a mirarla a los ojos, se puso de pie y se giró de espaldas, y apoyando las manos en la encimera dijo: 

– Y una de estas pruebas consistía en hacer que yo te dijera que te quiero – se alegró enormemente de que no se le hubiera cortado la voz a media frase. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, tan silenciosamente como pudo. 

– Sí. Tenía… –carraspeó– Tenía tres minutos para conseguir que me lo dijeras, y me dijo que si no lo conseguía iba a volar esta casa por los aires. Te veíamos por una pantalla, y deduje que, si había podido instalar las cámaras, bien habría podido colocar también las bombas. 

Se hizo un silencio. A ella le dio una breve punzada de miedo, de indefensión, al pensar que habían entrado en su casa, pero pronto fue arrinconada por el odio caliente y pesado que le iba subiendo por el pecho y la garganta. Era cierto que odiaba que todo girara alrededor de los malditos casos. No era el hecho de que tuvieran que rescatarla, sabía que no era nada _personal_ , por así decirlo; era algo que formaba parte de cómo Sherlock se relacionaba con el mundo. Pero que todo lo que hiciera fuera atrapar malos y salvar a gente... Era como tratar con un heroico San Jorge que tan pronto había terminado de matar al dragón se daba la vuelta y salía al galope en busca de nuevas hazañas dignas de él. A la mierda las víctimas y sus sentimientos, a la mierda la gente que le quería, a la mierda todo lo que no implicara un peligro mortal. En la época en la que era tan sólo la chica de la morgue, algunas veces había fantaseado con ser una de esas princesas que él valientemente rescataba; ahora lo recordaba y le parecía ridículo hasta la idiotez. En parte, porque se había recreado con ello pensando que sin duda significaría que era importante para él, y recientemente había comprobado que no, no demostraba nada. Hacía ya tiempo que vivía de dar segundos significados a las cosas, de pasarse el día haciendo suposiciones y castillos en el aire, y aquello la había hecho acabar de hartarse. 

¿Tan difícil era, joder, era tanto pedir una prueba, una prueba clara, de que sí, que él la veía, que ella era algo más? Desde que se fueran a resolver casos juntos, poco después que él resucitara para el mundo, parecía que habían pasado mil años. Ahora le parecía que no había sido más que un gesto amable, en una época en la que las cosas iban bien y los gestos amables eran fáciles y baratos. En cuanto había habido problemas, problemas de verdad, ella se había quedado en segundo término. De canguro y poco más. Dios, joder, joder, joder. La palabra _harta_ se le estaba empezando a quedar corta. 

Él continuó con voz queda. 

\- Teníamos un ataúd en la habitación. Tu ataúd, Molly –ahora sí que la miraba, podía sentir su mirada en la nuca–. Estaba allí en cuanto entramos, y teníamos que empezar por deducir de quién era. Y era el tuyo. Y en la tapa había una placa, y ponía “Te quiero” – le oyó inspirar profundamente–. Molly, lo siento. Lo digo de verdad. Lo siento muchísimo. 

Ella consiguió no compadecerle (no le daba la gana, ahora no), pero sin embargo se giró. Se giró y le vio, allí sentado, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de al lado, el abrigo aún puesto, los ojos – aquellos hermosos ojos suyos- fijos en ella, con una expresión tan abierta y vulnerable que casi dolía verla. Una parte de ella le creyó y a la vez se admiró de lo mucho que había cambiado Sherlock desde que se conocían. Otra parte, vacía de todo sentimiento, tan hueca que le parecía que habría eco dentro de sí, la hizo acercarse a él como si fuera un autómata. Lentamente tomó su cara entre sus manos e hizo descansar su cabeza contra su pecho; con la mirada perdida, apoyó la mejilla sobre su pelo y suspiró. 

\- Luego, cuando lo dijiste, cuando cortó la conexión, Euros me dijo que no había bombas, nunca las había habido. Hice el imbécil de una manera espectacular, Molly. Pensé que te estaba salvando y en realidad te estaba haciendo daño. 

Su voz sonaba ausente, medio amortiguada por el jersey de ella. 

\- Odio con todas mis fuerzas que jueguen conmigo. Pero también me duele el pensar que he jugado contigo. Me parece… Me parece que te estado dando esperanzas todos estos años.

Eso debería de haber encendido otra vez su ira (¿ _Le parecía_ que había estado dándole esperanzas? ¿Cómo podía pretender que se creyera que lo hacía sin saberlo, sin querer?), sin embargo, no fue así. Siguió flotando en aquella especie de anestesia emocional, con los ojos desenfocados y la nariz llena de pelos que le hacían cosquillas.

\- Molly, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo… Es verdad que te quiero. No románticamente, no como pareja. Me estoy repitiendo, ¿verdad? Me estoy repitiendo –una risa suave, para liberar tensión-. Pero es cierto. Me importas muchísimo, te quiero, y es estúpido que tengan que ponerme en situaciones tan extremas para que sepa decirte algo así. 

Otra pausa, esta vez más larga, cálida. 

\- Y tú que no cogías el puto teléfono, joder – y con eso la rodeó con los brazos, a la altura de la cintura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Vale, es cursi, es muy cursi, pero sorry not sorry. Alguien le debía a Molly una explicación y un momento cursi.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez hubo pasado todo, y hubieron dormido y comido, y el subidón de adrenalina era ya un vago recuerdo, Sherlock se sentó en su piso calcinado para rescatar cada uno de los recuerdos de aquellas pocas horas y examinarlos minuciosamente. No era un ritual del todo extraño para él; después de cada caso solía hacer un repaso de aquello que había aprendido, analizando qué merecía ser archivado en su disco duro para la posteridad, y qué podía volver a borrar. Lo nuevo esta vez es que todo lo que le quedaba del caso eran emociones, sentimientos, ideas y concepciones de su mundo que eran más viscerales que nada más. Esta vez no los desechó, como hacía normalmente, para quedarse con la información pura y dura. Esta vez los cogió con cuidado con ambas manos y se los miró directamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La idea que había estado a punto de pegarse un tiro, de terminarlo todo allí, le dejó con una respiración rápida y superficial y la cabeza vacía, ligera. La idea de que casi se lo había pegado a su hermano, aún peor. Luego afloró a la superficie de su consciencia aquello que había dejado en la carpeta de “para más tarde” mientras había gente que podía morir. La conversación con Molly. Le vinieron las palabras de Euros a la cabeza (no había bombas, no había peligro físico, era él quien le había hecho daño, y un daño profundo), y con ellas un peso muerto en el estómago y una necesidad apremiante de hablar con ella. Esperó unos minutos pasa serenarse, y se puso en marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Esto tendría que haber sido el resumen para la fanfic, si no fuera porque se me fue la olla y me pasé del límite de palabras. No me daba la gana recortarlo, así que así se queda :)


End file.
